Tainted Submission
by SilverLily aka Blood Moon
Summary: There are powers which walk upon the earth that thrive in the darkness and destruction, submitting to only one force. Their light.
1. Shattered Threads

Tainted Submission  
  
Author: Blood Moon  
  
E-mail: stardustgal_85@yahoo.com  
  
Pairings: Yuugi/Yami no Yuugi  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: A darkness is something that the world cannot control. It seeks to wreek havoc and taste the blood of all those that cross its path. The only one that seems able to calm this firey storm is the true counter part of the darkness and its complete opposite. The light. Giult enveloping them, the darkness bows its head in defeat to its hikari.  
  
Category: Angst/Supernatural/Romance  
  
Warnings: This story contains graphic scenes of death, carnage, and destruction. Yaoi is a prominent factor in this story, and revolves around a homo-sexual relationship. Children under fourteen should immediately leave and go to bed. Yes, that means you!  
  
A soft, happy sigh drifted between parted lips, stomach filled to the brim with burgers and a malt.  
  
"Hey Yug'?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Still hungry?"  
  
A soft chuckle, stifled by soft choking noises. "I don't think I'll have anymore food for a year."  
  
Golden strands of hair fell hapazardly in a youthful face, emerald green eyes glinting with the slightest hint of mischeif. "I don't know. Maybe in another hour or so. Something small. A pizza."  
  
Rich laughter followed right on cue. "Jou-kun, you never stop eating."  
  
A crown of blonde bangs as bold as summer lightning gently swayed in the evening summer breeze, honey-soaked sunset a sight to behold.  
  
"Hey Yug'?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Happy birthday."  
  
A smile that would shatter the resolve of a thousand angels lighted his face, happy and content and completely in a state of sheer bliss. A response wasn't needed. The silence that followed was welcomed with open arms, love and frendship almost tangible.  
  
As the sun set beyond the horizen stained with green from the ever-present trees, the two friends reluctantly stood to begin their excursion home- bound. It seemed the heavens were smiling down upon the whole of the earth at the moment, strangers wearing smiles at the simplest of sights, the air as light as a feather and the earth sighing with beauty and happiness. This was a birthday worth remembering for Yuugi Motou.  
  
Yes, a birthday worth remembering indeed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Pulling out his set of keys, the new eighteen year old fumbled with the lock of the Kame Game Shop in the middle of the night. After feeling the old key enter the slot, and hearing the welcoming click, he gratefully opened the door and headed into the dark, happy to be home.  
  
Setting the keys on a random counter, Yuugi felt for the familiar light switch to flick it on, and found that it didn't work.  
  
Sighing, figuring the light bulb to have finally met its end, he stumbled around in the dark until he found a drawer, and pulled out a flash light, which also didn't work.  
  
"Well this is just rotten luck," he mumbled. Where was Ji-chan? "Ji-chan? I'm home!"  
  
No answer.  
  
Yuugi looked around, seeing nothing. Nothing but shadows. Was his tired eyes playing tricks on him? Or did the shadows almost appear. . .solid?  
  
"Ji-chan?" He called out nervously.  
  
"He's not here." A voice as cold as the glaciers of the north cut through his body, apprehension swirling around inside of him. A little bit of fear as well.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing in my home? Where's Ji-chan?"  
  
The voice chided him with a click of its tongue. "Not so many questions, young one. There is still one more present for you yet to be opened."  
  
Yuugi decided that he did not like this voice. He didn't like this voice at all. It didn't sound male. But then again, it didn't sound female either. It was just, there. Kind of like someone took freezing air and make rusty gears turn behind it.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Just half of your soul is all I ask. You won't miss it. I promise you."  
  
Before Yuugi could even think about what an odd and frightening statement that was, the rest of his world went black, as solid as the shadows lurking in the corners of his home.  
  
~ Yuugi awoke in a dark chamber, not aware of how he got there, or why he was even here. Dank stones surrounded him, walls swarming with moss, mold, and something strange. Was it moving? Dear gods, it was!  
  
A voice chuckled behind him. "Do not worry about those things, young one. They are merely scarabs. They won't touch you, yet." It was the same voice from before.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want with me! Let me go home!" The young man struggled vainly to move, finding himself tied down to the floor, which he was surprisingly standing on. In fact, he awoke standing. None of this was making sense. The heavy iron chains bit into his soft, alabaster flesh as he moved agaisnt them.  
  
"Motou Yuugi, there is something we want from you."  
  
Yuugi whipped his head around, seeing a young woman walk up to him, looking like a mage from a cheesy film. Pale skin looking sick and flushed.  
  
"Want do you want? Who are you? Why won't you answer any of my questions? What have I done to you?!" he wailed.  
  
"Queit! Or I'll have your tongue remeoved!"  
  
Yuugi found him self silent.  
  
"We have no need to tell you anything. We will start the ritual now. Oh, and Yuugi? This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will hurt me."  
  
The woman turned, ebony hair flashing menacingly. Yuugi still couldn't see who the owner was of that raspy voice. Then again, maybe he didn't want to.  
  
Chanting from what seemed like a thousnad benedictine monks echoed around him, somber and cold. Louder and louder the voices became, until Yuugi could no longer hear the rustle of the iron chains as he struggled to get free.  
  
Something was happening. His body felt funny. Odd, and a little tingly, like when one's foot falls asleep. Tiny little pin-pricks all over his flesh. But those little needles were starting to penetrate. Face contorted in anger, frustration, and pain, Yuugi still tried to fight.  
  
His forehead felt wet, and sticky. A liquid was builiding up bedind his eyes.  
  
Violently his body began to shake, red hazing his vision. Blood was begining to flood out of his scalp. It came out of his eyes, from his nose, running down the corners of his mouth, out of his fingertips and toe nails.  
  
The coppery fluid was pooling out of every pore, and Yuugi screamed in unrepressed agony, tears of blood falling down his crimson-soaked cheeks.  
  
For eternity it seemed this dragged on, until he could no longer take, and he collapsed where he was, his whole world surrounded by blackness once again.  
  
On his limp body, a shape materialized out of seemingly no-where. A solid gold object, looking much like a minurature pyramid from Egypt, upside down and hanging on to a leather cord. The Eye of Horus glinting in warning.  
  
Yuugi couldn't see it. Yuugi was not there at the moment.  
  
The black beatles crawling all over the walls slithered down together, ready to consume their meal. Closer and closer they came, ready for what was promised to them, creating a tight circle.  
  
But none dared go further.  
  
The golden object on the fallen young man was flashing brilliantly of its own accord, warning the scarabs to keep their distance, or pay the price.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tired purple eyes of a young man opened very slowly, a splitting mirgrane attacking his poor, fuzzy brain.  
  
He was lying down, and it was something soft. Not the hard stone floor.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself, voice hoarse from screaming.  
  
"Ntk ASw st."  
  
Yuugi stopped, and struggled to sit up, finding his muscles not obeying him. That voice. It was so unlike any of the others he had heard here. It was warm, strong, rich, deep, regal, how many more flattering descriptions could he come up with?  
  
But such an odd launguage. Yuugi had never heard it before.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Ntk ASw st."  
  
Weird. Yuugi struggled to get up again, crying out in pain when his skin moved. Gods, he hurt so much. Suddenly, Yuugi felt a pair of soothingly strong arms wrap around him, which in turn only made him hurt more. Thus, casuing his voice to rise in pain.  
  
"HD r-Xnw, nfr. HD." Although Yuugi didn't understand a word of this, he still felt a little calmer all the same, daring to look up at who was with him.  
  
No. This was a dream. This wasn't real. He was at home right now, and he was happily sleeping away, snores waking up his Ji-chan. Yes, the old man would wake him up any minute now and say; "Yuugi my boy, we need to find a way to make you quite snoring so much."  
  
"Biaw, nfr, mry, Biaw," his exact duplicate whispered.  
  
That's right. Yuugi didn't snore, did he? Oh, no. Of course not.  
  
A replica of his exact features, minus his lavender eyes that were too big and happy for his own good, the smaller amount of lightning blonde hair dominated by ebony and crimson, and his pale skin and baby-face features.  
  
This replica of his looked like a desert god, finely toned face and blood- red eyes, cut hard and calculating. Tanned skin, delicious looking as it was, helped to define the high cheek bones, the rippling muscles, and only added to a strange sensual feeling that he was emitting.  
  
"Who are you," Yuugi whispered.  
  
The one holding him turned his head to the side, contemplating the question. "kkwy."  
  
Yuugi noticed that he was still covered in all of his blood, and it was cracking and dryed on his already too tender body. It smelled, and he couldn't breathe right. And it was getting all over this 'kkwy's' black leather attire.  
  
Those crimson eyes noticed him looking at his state, and set him back down on the bed, proceeding to strip him.  
  
"Wha..." Yuugi could only get out, unable to fend him off even if he wanted to. His muscles simply would not move, and were simply in too much pain.  
  
Leaving on only Yuugi's boxers, this delectible stranger lifted him up, and proceeded to cary him to the other end of the room.  
  
Yuugi could see it now. He was in a cell, still surrounded by those dank, dirty stones of walls. Much like a standard prison cell, one wall was made entirly of bars, leading to a hall.  
  
At the other end of the cell there was a small enclosed room which, thankfully, turned out to have a bath in it.  
  
Too light-headed from blood loss, and still wishing that he'd wake up in his own room, Yuugi fell asleep in the warm water, strong hands washing away all of his pain and tears.  
  
But to this stranger, he was just as confused as the one he was holding. What was he doing here? Why couldn't this man understand him? He could understand just fine, although he knew it was a different language that he spoke.  
  
But why?  
  
And why the hell did he feel this strongly attatched to the smaller one? Was it his looks? Was it some form of vanity?  
  
No, it couldn't be. This man was something different than him. He looked more shy, more friendly, and much more caring. From what he could remember, which was very little, he didn't care much for anything.  
  
And it angered him that some one, or some thing, had left this young man covered in blood and left in pain. When he found out who did it, he was going to kill them.  
  
Slowly.  
  
"Biaw," he whispered. "ntk nt wi."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
When Yuugi awoke, he was back in the bed, which had been stripped of the bloody sheets and replaced with new ones. This other him, as he noticed, was sitting on the bed, glaring at the robed gards as they walked past. In all actuality, it was really an amusing sight, considering most of them scittered off petrified.  
  
At least Yuugi's head-ache was gone, although he still found it difficult to move much. His replica turned to look at him, features brightening considerable now that he was awake.  
  
Yuugi moaned, stomach grumbling. He was hungry.  
  
Right on cue, before the other him could say ayhting in his odd language, the jangling of keys could be heard, and a robed guard walked in, carrying a tray of food.  
  
Yuugi didn't like this man. Slime was oozing out of every pore, it seemed, sleek hair greese stricken and smelly.  
  
He gave a crooked grin, broken teath revealed. "Hungry, are we?"  
  
The other him growled, crimson eyes glowing with warning and distrust.  
  
"Well, well. What have we here? A little boy who has fallen and cannot get up? Hmm. . ." hazel eyes looked at Yuugi lustily, and Yuugi shivered.  
  
"So soft you look," the guard continued, and Yuugi would have screamed when he came over to put a hand on his stomach, had he found his voice.  
  
"m-t" the other Yuugi hissed.  
  
"What? Oh, don't worry, I'll leave some for you. Who wouldn't want a piece, hmm?" Nasty voice, reeking of booze and gods know what.  
  
"m-t" he hissed again. Yuugi's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Yami extended his hand, and it seemed crimson lightning was being called forth, creating a very shiny, very long, very sharp blade in his hand.  
  
Yuugi was fascinated to see a grin spread on the gorgeous man's face, lunging at the guard. That's when Yuugi turned away, hearing only the ear- peircing scream that errupted, then the unmistakable gurgle of blood in the mouth.  
  
The other him laughed, and Yuugi saw him actually lick the blade clean. This caused him to cry out, and this in turn caught the other one's attention.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the other him was hovering about him, cupping his cheeks and petting his hair, uttering words Yuugi didn't understand.  
  
It was simple what the man was trying to tell him, not that Yuugi understood. It was simple. The guard had commited an unspeakable crime. He was going to touch Yuugi, and that he could not do. So, he had to die. Simple as that, right?  
  
Yes, of course it was simple. It made perfect sense.  
  
Sighing in defeat, the other Yuugi lowered his head onto Yuugi's chest, trying to show that whatever he did that Yuugi didn't like, he was sorry. Yuugi, after seeing that the other him did not move for a while, realized the gesture of despair, and hugged him.  
  
But still, the gorgeous man licked blood!  
  
And yet, why did Yuugi find himself somewhat. . . . liking it?  
  
Weird. That's all he had to say.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
The other Yuugi was getting angry, tanned skin moist from rage. He wanted out. He did not want to be kept locked up like this. "isfty, wxa, Tpd ir ntk snlt wi st!" He yelled this out over and over again, never getting an answer.  
  
And as of yet, Yuugi still could not move.  
  
"Mor hitori no boku," Yuugi called. At this, the other him turned around, appearing a little confused. "Ita?"  
  
"Mor hitori no boku," Yuugi said again. Still the other him did not understand. "It means the other me," Yuugi explained gently.  
  
Realization dawned on him, and his crimson eyes turned to the hall again. The other me. Hmm. Well, it was a little fitting, he guessed. After all, the resemblence was uncanny.  
  
None of the other guards had the guts to walk into that cell, after seeing the mutilated state that their comrad was in. Now they slid the food in under a slotch from the floor.  
  
"Mor hitori no boku," Yuugi whispered again, and was delighted when the other him came and sat down on the small bed, scooting to rest his back against the wall and bend his legs over Yuugi. Ever the watchful eye, and it greatly comforted the smaller one.  
  
"Well, well, well, have the yami and hikari become aquainted with each other yet?" Yuugi shivered, and the other him bristled with rage. It was the woman that performed that strange ritual again.  
  
"I wanted to wait until you were healed a little more Yuugi. It would be so much more fun watching you die in a struggle. But, since you are taking far too long, I'll have to take what I want now."  
  
"And what's that?" Yuugi sneered.  
  
"I told you that you had something that we wanted. Now, since that something has been remeoved, we will take him."  
  
Yuugi froze, and the other him sat erect. "Him?"  
  
"Yes, him. The one sitting oh so protectively over you. He's you darkness, you know. He was inside of you, and we had to rip him out."  
  
"Why?"  
  
One word. "Power."  
  
The other Yuugi stood, enraged and furious. So. This is the one that hurt Yuugi. She would die. Oh yes. Maybe not now, but she would. "isfty, istfy!"  
  
The woman laughed. "Yes, I am evil, aren't I?"  
  
And with that she left. "You won't have long with him, Yuugi. He leaves tonight."  
  
"Iie!!! NO!!!! Mor hitori no boku! Don't leave me!" Yuugi was in hysterics, not even realizing quite why this man could not leave him.  
  
Well, being the other half of his soul, it would sort of hurt to be without him, ne?  
  
Wrapping possessive arms around Yuugi, the other him whispered in his ear. "nsp, antyw mry. nsp."  
  
As time passed and eveing approached, the other Yuugi was plotting, who had now been dubbed 'Yami'. Yuugi got tired of referring to him with something so long. Darkness seemed to fit.  
  
And so, Yami was pacing around, waiting for a guard to show. They seemed hesitant to go near him.  
  
Yuugi watched as one came over, and Yami beconed him to come. Slightly wary, but obviously not quite as intelligent as his comrads, he walked over, just close enough for Yami to grab him through the bars.  
  
And grab him Yami did. In fact, he grabbed so hard, Yuugi saw blood leaking through Yami's closed fingers as his grip on the guard's neck tightened. He was dead in almost an instant.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, Yami took the keys hanging off the guard and dropped him carelessly, opening the door to the cell. Resigned and wanting to get out of there, he picked Yuugi up, who still felt like a boneless chicken, and headed out into the hall and up a flight of stairs.  
  
Everything streaked by quickly for Yuugi. That is, until they were stopped by a circle of guards. To Yuugi's horror, Yami only grinned. Apparently, fear was not a word in his dictionary.  
  
The female mage who had hurt Yuugi so badly stepped through her troops who were holding spears at their prisoners, glaring. "Well, I was going to let you say goodbye, but now you'll have to die first, Motou Yuugi."  
  
And as Yami growled, the whole world turned red.  
  
* * * * *  
* *  
  
Kila was happy, bouncing along with her mother after a full day of shopping. A girl's day out. They had so few of those, it was moments like this that Kila treasured most.  
  
"Mama," the six year old asked her mother, blonde hair blowing in the gentle breaze.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Can we get some dinner? I'm starved!"  
  
Her mother chuckled. "Of course, sweet-heart."  
  
They didn't hear it first, but they sure saw it. How could they not? Everyone in the whole city did.  
  
Red, off in the distance. It looked like a cyclone four miles wide had landed, composed entirely of a red liquid.  
  
"Mama, what is that?" Kila whispered in awe.  
  
"I'm not sure, hun."  
  
And now, only now, where faint screams heard, and a loud 'boom' that shook all of Domino City.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuugi, wrapped in the sheet from that old cot, held in his darkness's arms, shivered as the shock died away, seeing him and his other self covered in splotches of red. Streaked from head to foot they were, and Yami did not even look phazed, even though Yuugi knew that he had just blown up five square miles of land.  
  
Everyone except them were dead in that area.  
  
The woman who had released Yami looked up with her last breath, malice filling her mind and her last uttered word. "Pharaoh."  
  
Yuugi looked up at Yami's bright red eyes. "Pharaoh?" A nod.  
  
Now Yuugi knew what language he was speaking. Egyptian. It had t be. Ancient Egyptian, probably.  
  
Yami turned around and headed back to where he guessed the city was, allowing his feet to carry him home. Or Yuugi's home, at least.  
  
It was an od sight, to say the very least. To men, nearly identical, one walking and the other being carried. Both covered in blood, completely aloof of the poeple and the stares that they were receiving from each and every single person they passed. A security guard spotted them at one point in time on their way home, and stopped them, asking if they were all right.  
  
Yami looked over at the burly middle-aged man, ready to kill. Yuugi, however, placed his hand on the darkness's cheek, fingers molding to the groove of where the jaw bone connected with the neck. One touch, and one look at those pleading lavender eyes, and Yami lowered his head slightly, continueing on their way home.  
  
Yuugi still couldn't figure out just how they made it, but they did. Walking inside of the Kame Game Shop, Yami easily found his way to the living area, intent on going to bed on something soft, warm, clean, and safe. He too required sleep.  
  
"Yuugi? Yuugi is that you? Oh, Yuugi I was so worried! I came home late last night because a friend had some car problems, and when I got here you were gone! What ha. . ."  
  
Yuugi's grandfather was cut short upon stumbling on his grandson in the entry way, being held in what looked like the hands of a killer, covered in blood.  
  
Speach seemed to for once, leave him completely.  
  
"Ji-chan? I don't know what happened. I was kidnapped last night. These people, I don't know who they were or what they wanted, but they did something to me. And it hurt. Ji-chan, this is what is left. They said that the one you see now, holding me, is my dark side. He is me, Ji-chan. But, I call him Yami."  
  
Said darkness nodded his head in slight acknowledgement, still wanting to go to bed.  
  
Gods. Where to start? Hello, Yuugi. Why all the blood? Hello, Yuugi. Does your dark side talk? Hello Yuugi, are you being held by a killer?  
  
"I'll explain everything in the morning, Ji-chan. I still really hurt, and Yami deosn't speak our language."  
  
"Oh? What does he speak?"  
  
Yami snorted. "wxA." And with that went off to bed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Well, I bet that you guys want some translations, don't ya? Well. . .okay. I'll give them to you. For the most part they're right, but I'm still trying. So bare with me. YES-these translations are real. So there.  
  
They are in order from which they appeared:  
  
Ntk ASw st : You are here.  
  
HD r-Xnw, nfr, HD : Be bright inside, beautiful. Be bright.(Yami says this with two different levels. First, to be the hikari that he is, being bright will help to improve his health. And, to stay bright, he needs to keep his spirits up.)  
  
Niaw, nfr, mry, Biaw : Mine, beautiful beloved, mine.  
  
kkwy : darkness  
  
Biaw : mine  
  
ntk nt wi : you belong to me.  
  
m-t : dead man  
  
isfty, wxa, Tpd ir ntk snlt wi st : Evil one, fool, why do you bind me here?  
  
isfty : Evil one  
  
nsp, antyw mry nsp : Together, my beloved, together.  
  
wxz : fool  
  
Wow, that was alot. Well, tell me what you think. Hope was satifactory for now. Will probably add more later. If you like this. 


	2. Demons Revealed

So soft, so warm. Content and blissful and sleep sleep, sleep. Quiet and happy and restful and undisturbed, warm.  
  
So very, very warm.  
  
Silky and soft and comforting and yes.  
  
So so warm.  
  
Yuugi stiffled a sleepy yawn, not daring to open his eyes. Oh, no. Not after the nightmare that he had. No, sleep was all that he wanted.  
  
It was warm, comforting. Why so warm?  
  
No. No no no no no. Yuugi didn't dare open his eyes this time. Nope. He wouldn't. He refused. Flat out would not do it.  
  
Damn.  
  
Slowly, tentatively, one lavender eye peeked open, the other following suit.  
  
Warm and glowing and soft and yummy yummy tanned skin greeted him, a seductively muscular chest rising and steadily falling with each breath.  
  
"GYAAAAAHHH!!!"  
  
Yuugi let out a wail, jerking awake the handsom male who was currently holding him like a child would a stuffed teddy bear.  
  
Not realizing what he was doing, Yuugi ended up backing off the bed, falling down with a dull 'THUD'.  
  
Yami was concerned, scooting over to help up his lighter half, when Yuugi's head popped back up, eyes wide, starring at him in disbelief. "So it wasn't dream!" he declared.  
  
Yami chuckled, shaking his head no. For it was not a dream, it was all real.  
  
"Oh," Yuugi moaned. "I'm so hungry. I haven't had a decent meal in. . ." he ticked off on his fingers, "two days! What about you, are you hungry?"  
  
Yami shook his head yes.  
  
Yuugi struggled to stand, and, much to his extreme annoyance, found his muscles still reluctant to respond to much. Growling and grunting, a few choice words voiced, and his darker side stood, helping him to stand. The trek dowstairs was a long and perilous one, and Yuugi was afraid that the Boogey Man would jump out at them any minute.  
  
Next came the kitchen.  
  
Yami was holding on to Yuugi from behind, allowing Yuugi to lead them, but giving the support the young man so direly needed.  
  
"Yuugi? You're up? How are you feeling?" Yuugi's Ji-chan was at the kitchen table with the carton of juice already out.  
  
"Like a boneless chicken with no feet," he muttered. Yami sat down at one of the tables, pulling Yuugi into his lap.  
  
"My boy, what happened to you? What did they do?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "I don't know Ji-chan. All I know is that it hurt a lot."  
  
Sugoroku noticed that this 'other Yuugi' was fiddling with some sort of trinket that Yuugi's had around his neck. "Yuugi, what is that?"  
  
Lavender eyes looked at him confused, until he saw his grandfather looking at his chest. There, right there, Yami was holding this strange looking, upside down pyramid, looking of solid gold. "I don't know. I never noticed it there before."  
  
Yami muttered something, not that either of the other two could understand him. Yuugi sighed. "I wish I could understand him."  
  
"Hai."  
  
:-That is something that we both wish.-:  
  
Yuugi shook his head. Boy, he must still be really tired. Leaning back into the warm chest of his darkness, he closed his eyes to rest them. "Did you make breakfast, Ji-chan? I'm so hungry."  
  
The old man chuckled. "Not yet. But being hungry is a good sign. It means that you're not going to die on us."  
  
"Maybe some eggs, bacon, waffles, sausage, biscuits, oh, that sounds good."  
  
:-Waffles? What on eath are waffles?-:  
  
Again, Yuugi shook his head. There was that voice again. :What the hell?:  
  
Yami jumped, holding even tighter to Yuugi. "Yami, did you say something?" This time, through the uttered nonsense, Yuugi did hear something.  
  
:-I was going to ask you the same question.-:  
  
"Gaah! There it is again! That voice!"  
  
"What?" Sugoroku looked over from where he was at the stove, cooking some eggs. "Yuugi, what's wrong?"  
  
Yuugi turned around to look at Yami, brows furrowed. :Can you hear me?:  
  
Crimson eyes widened considerable. :-Only if you can hear me.-:  
  
Cracking a very wide smile, Yuugi couldn't help but give a small squeal of delight.  
  
"Yuugi, what is it? What's going on? Is everything all right?" Sugoroku prodded, completely ignored at the moment.  
  
:-What is that man saying?-:  
  
:You mean Ji-chan? He's curious about what's going on. You mean that you can't understand him?:  
  
:-Every word he speaks makes ablsolutely no sense to me.-:  
  
"Ji-chan, we can hear each other though our minds. That's probably why he could understand me when I talked. I was just too tired to hear him."  
  
"So he doesn't understand me?"  
  
"Not one word."  
  
Yami looked thoughtful for a moment. :-What about the woman that hurt you? We could understand each other just fine.-:  
  
:She didn't seem to be a normal person, Yami. Did you understand what any of the guards said to you?:  
  
:-No, but that one was going to touch you. So, he had to die. End of story.- :  
  
:They all ended up dying.:  
  
:-They were going to kill you, Yuugi. I didn't have any choice.-:  
  
:Five square miles?:  
  
:-Their dungeons ran deep. They would have come after you.-:  
  
Sugoroku noticed the glazed looks the two were giving each other, and realized that they were talking. Odd. So very odd. He couldn't even get through to them to tell them that breakfast was ready.  
  
:Couldn't we have dealt with that when they came?:  
  
:-No. Your safety was more important.-:  
  
Yuugi turned his head to the side, slightly confused. :Why?:  
  
Crimson eyes softend a bit. :-Because you are my light. I'll die without you, and my whole world will go cold. As much as you don't want me to leave, I don't want to go either. We're forever bound to each other, my light. The world comes second to you.-:  
  
:Die?:  
  
:-Yes, die.-:  
  
That statement was said with such finality, that Yuugi didn't argue, nor did he want to. Die. He shuttered a bit. To be able to die with the seperation of just one person, it was scary, and it made him hold on to his darkness all the more.  
  
The smells of bacon and eggs made themselves known, and Yuugi and Yami both began to quickly devour.  
  
"Yuugi," Sugoroku started.  
  
"Hai, Ji-chan?" Yuugi said through a mouthful a toast.  
  
"There was a big report all over the news this morning. Something about a big explosion just outside of town. All kinds of bodies were found uncathed, but completely lifeless. It was like the lights were out, nobody home, but no sign of trauma. Do you know anything?"  
  
Yuugi struggled to swallow the lump in his thoat. :Y-yami?:  
  
:-Yes?-:  
  
:What exactly -did- you do to all of those people?:  
  
Silence.  
  
:Yami?:  
  
:-I shattered their souls, my light.-:  
  
Another swallow.  
  
"H. .hai, Ji-chan. I do know what happened. That was Yami's doing."  
  
So his suspicions from last night were correct. "A killer. . ."  
  
"It was to protect us, Ji-chan! Please understand! They were going to kill us! That woman, she said that she wanted Yami for power. She probably would have stripped him of everything he had, and left him as some empty shell in the ditch! Please, Ji-chan, don't be angry!" Yuugi pleaded.  
  
"Yuugi, he killed."  
  
"But it was for me, Ji-chan. It was for me. . ."  
  
This did not sound like the grandson he knew just two days ago. Something was off. Yuugi could never justify this.  
  
"Yuugi, it might be best if Yami was contained. What if he killed again? He doesn't appear to have any remorse for what he did." Sugoroku stopped short, looking back at the now acrid purple eyes.  
  
"No, Ji-chan."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No."  
  
Yami, all the while, was only getting half of the arguement, and not liking what he was hearing so far.  
  
"Yuugi, so long as you live under my roof you will live under my rules."  
  
"DAMN IT, JI-CHAN DON'T GIVE ME THAT!"  
  
Sugoroku was left stunned.  
  
"You can't expect me to just hand over half of my soul, and say 'So long, soul, have a nice life!' Are you nuts?! He'll die without me! You can't!!!"  
  
Sugoroku was left speachless.  
  
"You can't possibly imagine what it's like to have a part of you ripped out through your very skin, you blood covering every inch of you until you pass out from the pain, waking up hoarse from screaming and unable to move!"  
  
Sugoroku could not register just what was happening to him right now.  
  
"I don't care if Yami kills all of Tokyo you can't take him away from me!" Yuugi was standing now, using the table for leverage, trying to get though to his grandfather the seriousness of their partnership. The yami and the hikari.  
  
At Yuugi's sudden break out, Yami began glarring, struggling to get his lighter half to be calm. This was surely going to bring about another head ache.  
  
:-Yuugi,-:  
  
:He can't! He can't! I won't let him!: Even in his mind Yuugi was in hysterics.  
  
:-Yuugi.-:  
  
For some reason, the young man snapped back to reality, and saw his grandfather starring at him in disbelief, but not in anger.  
  
"I never knew you went through so much yesterday, Yuugi. I didn't know. I'm only concerned about you."  
  
Defeated and out of energy, Yuugi hung his head, asking Yami to bring them back upstairs. He needed more rest, and he wasn't one to turn down the thought of sleep.  
  
Whoever this Yami person was, it was hard to believe that he was apart of Yuugi. And Sugoroku knew that he did not like this person, and that there was no getting rid of him, without disowning Yuugi. And that he'd never do.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Yami gently set Yuugi down on his bed, bringing the sheets back up to cover him.  
  
:Yami?:  
  
:-Yes?-:  
  
:What did the woman mean by 'pharaoh'?:  
  
:-I don't remember much, my light, but I think that I, or you, or we, at one point in timed ruled in Kemmet. I have lost most of my memory, but I do know that the power in which that mage seeked does indeed reside within me, thefore, residing within you.-:  
  
:Hm.: Yuugi decided that it would be something to muse about later. :Stay with me?:  
  
:-Of course, Yuugi. Of course.-:  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"They were fools."  
  
"Why the hell did they play it out that way?"  
  
"They were ametures, seeking the power of the pharaoh. They severely underestimated him."  
  
"Well, at least the arrogant bastard did away from the rebels." The rebels were those that severd under him, until they believed that they could get the very same thing that their master so desperately wanted first. What fools.  
  
"Ah, yes, the rebels." Arrogant bastard, no, that's something that the pharaoh was not. He had too much power to be arrogant. And he wasn't biased, he just hated everything the same. Except himself, of course. Vain, yes. That was more like it. Vanity in his lighter self.  
  
The pharaoh had almost unlimited power, and all he had to do was tap into it, fed by the darkness and driving all rational thought to death and carnage and killing and destruction.  
  
After all, the power to take souls and break and bend and torture them was something that only gods could do.  
  
And he was the incarnation of Ra, wasn't he?  
  
The world would fall at his mercy, but for his little itty bitty light that had always held him back. Always forced him into submission.  
  
Such irony! Something so strong controlled by something so weak!  
  
"I'll find him. And I'll be able to take away his powers. They will be mine!" A raspy laughter filled the cold, hard room.  
  
"Yes, master Malik. They will."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hmm, well, maybe not as long as the other one, but good still the same. Yes, okay I think. Hope you liked, hope some more light was spread on this mystery. Some very violent, graphic, and yaoi-ish scenes up ahead. Please enjoy. 


	3. Keep Away

A knock at the front foor brought Yuugi out of the hypnotic trance of starring at the television. After all, it was his day off.  
  
The knocking persisted, and Yuugi stood, heading out of the living room to the front door. Much to his surprise, a tall brunette greeted him, still blue eyes gazing at him intently.  
  
"Oh, hello Seto. What are you doing here?" Yuugi, much to his own dissapointment, was only mildly shocked.  
  
"I heard about a huge explosion on the news. I wanted to make sure that you were all right, and weren't in the area." It was no secret that the billionare had been trying to court the young man in front of him for over a year now. His feelings were only too well known to not only Yuugi, but his close cirlce of friends as well.  
  
"Oh, umm, well, it was kinda. . ." Yuugi didn't truly have to continue, akwardly trying to explain that he was indirectly the cause of the entire catastrophy, and was right in the middle of it. For at that exact moment, Seto Kaiba's gaze fell somewhere behind the young man, looking into the house. Turning as well, Yuugi could see Yami walking past them, rather indifferent at the moment, currently downing an entire package of M&M's. As it just turned out, Yami held quite a fettish for chocolate, and was becoming re-aquainted with the wonders of food and modern appliances.  
  
Seto saw the striking resemblance between the two, and also the differences. "Who's that," he questioned, a little incredulously. Yuugi could have sworn that he detected a hint of possible jealousy behind the tone. He probably had.  
  
"Oh, that's just Yami. He's a, he's a bit new here."  
  
"Is he your cousin or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Relative?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, then who? Just some complete stranger or an aquaintance?"  
  
"Umm, not exactly." Of course, at this exact moment, Yami decided to turn around, stopping his excursion to the couch, sensing the awkward feelings his hikari was going through at the moment.  
  
At first, he simply snorted at the new person that had shown up, not having any interest in the stranger at all. It wasn't his light, so what did he care?  
  
It was then that the brunette looked back at Yuugi, and Yami at once recognized the covetous glint behind the hard blue steel of his cold, peircing eyes.  
  
The next thing Yuugi knew, two arms were wrapped possessively around his shoulders, warm body pressed firmly against his back-side.  
  
"Biaw!" Yami yelled loudly. Seto looked taken aback, and slightly confused. "nt wi! Biaw!"  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Seto almost yelled, bewildered. He noticed the beat red color that was almost permanently fused onto Yuugi's alabaster cheeks.  
  
"S-Seto, maybe you should go."  
  
"Yuugi, what's going on? What's he saying?" Seto Kaiba looked very flustered, but he didn't look like he wanted to leave anytime soon. He wanted some answers.  
  
Yami growled dangerously, and Yuugi's eyes glazed over slightly, then widened. "Seto, you'd better run. Now."  
  
"Wha. . .?" was all he could get out before he was violently thrust not only out the door, but up to the sidwalk of the street.  
  
Standing up, looking around wildly, ready to punch the bastard that hit him, he looked around finding no one around him. But, upon inspecting the front door, he met a very frightening sight.  
  
Yuugi, still clutched in the stranger's arms, was looking down finding the floor suddenly very interesting. This Yami, on the other hand, was still clutching Yuugi with one arm, but the other arm was out forward, unbent, palm exposed. Living shadows seemed to dance around him, air cackling and sizzling. Cold crimson eyes glared at him in rage and fury, and a shiver rattled through his spine, causing him to involuntarily shudder.  
  
But Seto also noticed something. Yuugi was clutching onto Yami as well.  
  
Now Seto, was by no means, a stupid man. He could easily put two and two together. This time, he was wishing for ignorant bliss.  
  
"Yami caused the explosion, didn't he Yuugi-kun?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"And he's claimed you, hasn't he?" Seto replied, almost a sneer, almost dejectedly.  
  
Another nod. "Yami gets extremely possessive at times. He doesn't speak anything but ancient Egyptian."  
  
Before Seto could even say 'what the Hell?' he was blasted another ten feet away, and the front door of the Motou residence slammed with a resounding BANG!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yuugi sighed, wishing that things hadn't quite gone the way they had. Yami was contentedly nuzzling him at the moment, whispering a mantra lovingly in the young man's ear. "Biaw. . . .Biaw. ."  
  
Yuugi regocnized this as the extremeley covetous word of MINE. :Yami did you really have to do that? He was just concerned about me, after all.:  
  
:-I did not like the way he looked at you, my light.-:  
  
:So looks are enough to send people off with shadows?:  
  
:-That was very nearly the same look the guard gave you in that cold hard cell. I won't have it. You are MINE Yuugi. Mine and mine alone. You will not be touched by anyone. Friend for foe. No one.-:  
  
Yuugi sighed, a little frustrated that, as Yami continued to nuzzle him, that familiar drowsiness took hold and refused to let go. He wanted to refute what his yami had done, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to concentrate. :But, Yami, I know him. I've known him since almost grade school He wouldn't have done anything.:  
  
:-Poeple change, little light. He is already a different person that what he was just two years ago.-:  
  
:You can see that?:  
  
:-I can look into the souls of many poeple. I could see.-:  
  
A slight shiver took hold. Yuugi hadn't meant to do that. :-Let's watch that funny show on the box you call the T.V., Yuugi. That show with the talking horse is on.-:  
  
Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle, blindly led over to the couch.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
What the hell just happened?  
  
Yuugi was gone.  
  
He did NOT just see a blind force push him away from that home.  
  
Yuugi was lost.  
  
This stranger that looked so much like his crush, claiming absolute ownership, and the young man he was holding not even speaking out against it?  
  
Yuugi was trapped within shadows, no escape in sight.  
  
Come hell or high water, he'd find out just who the hell that 'Egyptian' guy was, and how to get rid of him. This wasn't healthy for Yuugi. It couldn't be. Not in any way.  
  
Yuugi was beyong reach at the moment.  
  
He'd find out. Yes, he would. Even if he had to hack into every computer data-base in the world, he would. A killer like that around someone he cared too much about, no. He couldn't let this slide.  
  
Yuugi needed help.  
  
And Seto Kaiba would be the one to help him. Yes, he would be the one to bring Yuugi back into the light where he belonged.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two weeks passed after that, with very little confrontation that was note- worthy. Aside from when Yuugi had introduced Yami to the wonders of the toaster, he started yelling at it in ancient Egyptian for it to give him his bread back. And, of course, the little run-ins with the alarm clock for so rudely waking him up every business morning.  
  
He had absolutely insisted that he and his light would sleep in the same bed together, no matter what. Yuugi, though blushing furiously, despite his obvious age, hadn't minded one bit. Sugoroku was another story, but there wasn't much he could do about the matter.  
  
And so, one lazy afernoon, heavy overcast and grocieries for the week in hand, the two walked home, hoping against hope to miss the rain fall that had been forecasted for the end of the day.  
  
Yami, much to the amusement of his light, was comenting on the ugly color of the road and buildings. :-Needs more gold, where are all of the earthen hues? Well? Tell me!-: and things of the like.  
  
The two took a detour through an alley, knowing that it would bring them home quicker.  
  
Yami stopped, ears perked. :-Do you hear that, aibou?-:  
  
Yuugi turned his head to the side. :Hear what?:  
  
And the next thing the young man knew, was the flash of chrome before a spike felt like it had been wedge tightly into his brain.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ooooh, another cliffy! I know, I'm sorry that it's not as long as the last, but I'm trying! Really! Stick with me, people. Things will heat up in the chapters to come, I promise. Twists that you probably wouldn't expect either. 


	4. Love of the Protected

Yuugi didn't even realize what hit him. All he knew was that it hurt. And it hurt a lot. Vision all clouded and blury, slightly blinded by a red haze, Yuugi was barely aware what was happening around him at the moment.  
  
He could, however, feel the murderous rage that was his yami. There was some shouting, yelling, screaming, and Yuugi could have sworn that he heard bones cracking.  
  
Gods, so much pain. Pain and pain and pain. If he thought that he had a migraine before, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling now.  
  
Of course, he realized that he had been attaked. Probably by some mugger. Someone who wanted to steal his money and make an easy get away.  
  
Water dribbled on to his face. Of course, right on cue, the sky decided to let loose the rain that it had been holding all day long.  
  
Yuugi could see a director for some predictable movie, calling out 'And cue the rain!', and the downpour would start, the hero would be attacked by the evil guys, get a few hits, then take over and win. Then, he would pick up his fallen comrade or lover, whichever the storyline held, and run off to safety. Or the sunset. Take your pick.  
  
And, of course, his yami was winning right now, and would soon pick him up and carry him home, whispering to him soothing words and fretting over him, making sure he was all right.  
  
But Yami never came.  
  
Needing to see what was going on, Yuugi forced his body up, shaking his head to vainly clear it. He could not believe what he saw. Closing his eyes, then opening them again, he hoped that this strange halucination would go away.  
  
But it was no halucination.  
  
His yami. His beautiful, sensual, gorgeous yami, was surrounded by eight or nine thugs, all of whom either had a switchblade or a chrome crowbar, beating on him and marring his tanned back.  
  
"Y-Yami!" Yuugi chocked out.  
  
No one seemed to notice him, but the darkness's blood-red eyes snapped up, a new resolve revolving around him.  
  
As another crowbar made way to contact with his flesh, he whipped around and caught it in mid-flight, wrenching the thug's arm around, causing the bones to snap in many places.  
  
Yuugi starred transfixed, and almost horrified.  
  
Almost.  
  
Another man all dressed in black punk attire made to attack Yami, and found his chrome weapon lodged firmly into the top of his head. Yami laughed maniacally as he pushed the metal bar further into his new victim, watching with unhindered glee as the blood spurted forth.  
  
"Sicko!" another male cried, attempting to avenge his fallen comrade. He met a similiar fate, his switchblade penetrated deep into his throat. Yami made sure that it went through to the other side before ripping it out, and tossing it behind him into the chest of another would-be attacker.  
  
He was gorgeous. Clearly in his element, now soaking from the constant rain, blood running down his face. Yuugi distinctly thought of the complementing colors. Blood and gold.  
  
Whilst the darkness was currently enraptured in cushing another male's chest with his bare hands, cackling each time the young man screamed and when the bones shattered, he was not aware as another thug hit a crowbar directly across his back.  
  
He cried out this time, for it had truely hurt, and Yuugi, somehow, could feel that.  
  
Rounding on the one who hit him, Yami pried away the metal weapon, and began giving his opponent the same treatment. Over and over he would strike, leaving deep welts in the now exposed and bleeding flesh. Rain was drenching everything, making it seem as though the blood it was thinning out was covering everything.  
  
Yuugi, through his now not only hazed red, but wet vision, noticed that this was the only thug left to put up the smallest fight. The others were either dead, or struggling to move their now immobile bodies. Vital organs and gore of all sorts littered the area, moans barely audible above the current of screams from the one last crook.  
  
"Yami! No! Stop!" Struggling and fighting the nausea, Yuugi pushed himself up, ran over, and placed himself between his yami and the fallen male. "Yami, don't do this anymore! He can't deserve this! No one can! This is just senseless beating!"  
  
Yami, arm poised for another strike, looked at his light bewildered. An internal struggle was clearly visible in his ruby eyes. He wanted so much to kill this man slowly. This was the one that had hit Yuugi across the head. This was the ring-leader, and the one that wanted to rob then blind and leave them broken.  
  
:-But, aibou, he hurt you. . .-:  
  
"Yami, please! That's enough!" Lavender eyes glimmered with the threat of tears.  
  
The blood falling down his light's temples was enough to make his blood boil, but Yuugi's pleas were stronger.  
  
Lowering his arm and dropping his head in defeat, his grip released, and the chrome tool dropped with a clang on the wet pavement.  
  
"Let's go home, Yami."  
  
Picking up the fallen bag of grocieries, Yuugi placed his arm around Yami's waist, knowing that his darkness was just now realizing the pain that was shooting through him, helped with the limp that Yami had now acquired.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Sugoroku was worried. Where was Yuugi? He should have been back by now with the grocieries. He didn't think that they'd run into any trouble. Perhaps the rain held them up?  
  
Looking back at the clock again, he waited.  
  
Eight o'clock. Eight o'clock at night. They should have been home two hours ago. Yami wouldn't have caused problems, would he?  
  
He looked at the clock again. Eight-o-one.  
  
Suddenly and without warning, the front door banged open, and the old man ran to see. "Yuugi? Where have you been? I was so worried!"  
  
Rounding the corner, he stopped in his tracks, rooted to the spot.  
  
Yuugi and Yami both walked in, drenching wet, and covered in blood. Yuugi put the grociery bags on the table uncerominiously, which also had streams of red running down the plastic.  
  
Sogoroku looked at those bags, which now appeared ominous. So muc blood. Who's was it? Where had it come from? One thing he knew for sure, he didn't want to touch them.  
  
Yami looked terrible. Blood was running down his face, his arms were covered in scratches, it appeared that knives had run along his thighs causing him to limp in discomfort, and his chest and back were bleeding in many areas.  
  
Yuugi was not in nearly as bad as a condition, but there was blood running down his right temple, which meant that he was delt a serious head injury.  
  
The two limped over to the couch , where Yuugi proceeded to removed Yami's shirt in an attempt to get to his wounds. In a flash, Yuugi left and was back again with the first aid kit, where he proceeded to wash away the fresh blood with a damp cloth that he had produced.  
  
Yuugi was panicking He could feel the horrendous amounts of pain that his dark side was in, and it ached him to know that Yami had taken the beatings in his place.  
  
Whiping away at Yami's temples, Yuugi noticed that both sides were bleeding, when he distinctly remembered that his yami had only been hit on the left side of the head.  
  
The young man felt his own head, and noticed that most of his blood and vanished.  
  
:Yami, you're taking my pain, aren't you.: It was a statement, not a question.  
  
:-Yes, my light. Your head ache is now mine. I would much rather take the pain then watch you bare with it.-:  
  
:Yami, you're already writhing in it! I HATE seeing you like this! Now sit up and let me help you turn over. I need to clean you back before I bandage it.:  
  
Yuugi cringed when he saw just what it looked like. Streaks of red, the flesh almost deformed around it. And putting the damp cloth on it, he could feel the sting on his own back as well.  
  
Sugoroku watched as Yuugi finished bandaging his darker half, doing a very neat job with the gauze around the abdomen.  
  
Groaning when he laid back down, Yami winced when Yuugi removed his pants to attend to his injured leg.  
  
:Yami, I think that you're going to need sticthes. I'm not sure if this will close up on it's own.:  
  
A grunt.  
  
:Yami. . .:  
  
:-I won't need them, my light. Don't worry.-:  
  
:If these cuts don't heal on their own, I WILL drag you into the hospital myself.:  
  
:-Yes, hikari.-:  
  
Sugoroku sat on the coffee table next to the couch, watching the two of them silently converse. He wanted to ask what happened, and he was direly concerned not only about Yuugi, but about Yami as well, which was slightly surprising to him. He cared that much about Yami? He was, after all, apart of his only grandson.  
  
Yuugi couldn't take it. Yami was just in too much pain, constantly hissing and turning, unable to get even remotely comfortable.  
  
He had to try, he just had to. Leaning over his darker side, he held on to Yami's shoulders and hugged him, concentrating on the main source of pain. Which, of course, was Yami's back.  
  
It was an odd pulling sensation that triggered the transfer of the bodily harm, and Yami sighed, starting to relax, then realized what his light was doing.  
  
:-NO!-: Quickly, he sat up, holding on to Yuugi's wrists. :-Don't do that! I don't want to see you in pain!-:  
  
"And I don't want to see you in pain! Please, let me share this with you! I won't stand idly around while you writhe needlessly in torment! I won't have it!"  
  
"Yuugi. . ." Sugoroku's voice cut in.  
  
The young man looked over at his aged grandfather. "Hai, Ji-chan?"  
  
The elder man just looked confused. Yuugi, realizing his querey, relayed what had happened to them on their way home.  
  
"Attacked, just like that?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"But, what about, 'let me share this with you?' What was that about?"  
  
Yuugi pulled gently away from Yami who was nuzzling him. "Ji-chan, Yami was only hit on the the left side of his head, while I was hit on the right." At this, Yuugi cupped his darkness's cheeks, and turned his head to allow his grandfather to see the blood that was still threatening to fall from both temples.  
  
"And he was hit on his back with a crowbar, I was not." And at this, Yuugi removed his shirt, and revealed flesh that was red and purple with bruises.  
  
"Dear gods, you really are linked."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Not knowing what else to say, he got up to warm up the dinner that had been made early then put away due to Yuugi and Yami's absense.  
  
Gently running his fingers through Yami's hair, Yuugi softly pushed him back down onto the couch, rubbing their cheeks together affectionately.  
  
:Rest easy, Yami. I don't want you getting up for a while.:  
  
:-Yes, hikari.-: Yuugi detected a hint of mischeif behind the tone.  
  
The young man got up to leave, and was pulled back by a hand on his wrist. Crimson eyes looked at him imploringly. :-You're not leaving me, are you?-:  
  
:Iie. But our bed is still quite a mess, remember?: Yuugi noticed to devilish smirk on his other half's lips, recalling the night before.  
  
Coming back, Yuugi placed a warm kiss on his yami's sweet-sweet lips. :I'll be right back, nfr kkwy.: (beautiful darkness)  
  
Yami smiled at his hikari's use of his native tongue. :-You're a fast learner, antyw nfr mr.-: (My beautiful desire)  
  
Yuugi chuckled, then turned his head to the side in curiosity. :Yami, why didn't you shatter their souls, like you did to the people in that dungeon?:  
  
Yami looked away. :-Because that upset you, Yuugi. I didn't want to see you angry again.-:  
  
Yuugi's eyes softened, and he kissed his darkness again. :Just make sure you don't get hurt, mry. (beloved) It's too hard for me to bare.:  
  
:-Yes, love.-:  
  
Breaking the kiss, Yuugi ran his fingers through his yami's hair again, attempting to soothe the head ache that he knew was still there. Yami closed his eyes contentedly.  
  
One might see it as an odd switch. The protected, caring for the protector.  
  
With one lost kiss on the forehead, the young teen headed upstairs.  
  
In his room, Yuugi stripped the stained sheets, and replaced them with new ones, placing a rather large amount of pillows and blankets neatly upon the bed. For some reason, whenever he was beaten by bullies when he was in school, pillows seemed to help, and he assumed that pillows would help his yami as well.  
  
Ji-chan, had luckily, made soup for dinner that night, so Yuugi was able to, much to the enjoyment of his yami and dissaproving grunts from his grandfather, spoon it to his darker half. It took a little while longer than he would have guessed helping his yami limp up the stairs to the bedroom, but they made it without too much trouble, and drifted into an uneasy sleep, the pain still ebbing away at both of their minds. It drifted back and forth between the two, causing them both to wimper or groan occasionally.  
  
It had certainly been a longer day than expected. 


	5. Of Pride and Pudding

One might not be able to believe it. Most there didn't believe it. Some just figured that they misheard. After all, you would think so too, if you heard it.  
  
But no. They heard correctly. They heard extremely correctly.  
  
A young man in the middle of a clothing store. . .giggled. That's right, he actually GIGGLED.  
  
Not to mention the fact that yes, it ran in his genes to be on the short side, any and all growth spurts occuring at an early age. So, in all actuallity, he was a full-grown adult. And although Yuugi Motou would denie ever actually partaking in such a feminine act of _giggling_, he did just the same.  
  
For you see, at that exact moment, Yuugi Motou's darker side was looking at him oddly, a VERY dignified eyebrow raised to his hairline. His eyes ALMOST had the look of someone who had just reached an epiphany when realizing that one they were supposed to trust was really plotting against them. None too discreatly, either.  
  
And, as Yuugi giggled, Yami was stuck holding an armfull of clothes, most of which was leather, silk, and black.  
  
Lots and lots of BLACK.  
  
:-And tell me, sweet light, what all of the black is for?-:  
  
:Well, you see, sweet darkness, that I have come to the realization that you don't like jeans. I have also realized that you don't look very good in kahkis. So, naturally, we turn to leather. Now you just CAN'T wear colored leather, unless it's red, cause then it's just a little TOO showy. So, we go to black.:  
  
:-And the silk shirts?-:  
  
:Well, you have to have something to match.:  
  
:-And the belts?-:  
  
:Accesories.:  
  
The eyebrow went just a little higher. :-And the jewelry?-:  
  
:Because you look good in it.:  
  
But, of course, as logical as this explanation was for Yuugi, his perplexed darkness simply starred back at him. :-And why are we shopping now?-:  
  
:Because those thugs ruined one of the only pairs of pants that you would wear.:  
  
The regal man stood there, stoic, unmoving, and firm. :-I refuse to 'try these on'.-:  
  
ANOTHER giggle. :You don't have much of a choice.:  
  
Yami lowered his head just slightly. :-And why's that?-:  
  
Something not completely sane glinted past those purple eyes. :You know that wonderful, thick, creamy, chocolatey stuff in the fridge? The one substance that you have have sworn to kill armies if you can't get any? That delightful little treat called pudding?:  
  
:-. . .Yes.-:  
  
The corners of Yuugi's lips pulled into a playful little smirk. :You won't see it until my eulogy if you don't try this stuff on, and WEAR it after we buy it.:  
  
The calm, regal, flawless face twitched ever so slightly, a tiny little hint of panic barely visible in those hard, endless crimson eyes. :-You wouldn't. . .-:  
  
Again, Yuugi GIGGLED. Not too sanely, either. :Care to find out?:  
  
A very visible, internal struggle warred within those bloodied eyes. To keep the dignity, or to keep the pudding? Oh, the struggles of life. And, of course, it wasn't like his hikari had any weekness that he could blackmail him with that he knew of . . . yet.  
  
Without another word, he stiffly turned around and walked into the changing room.  
  
The clothing was a bit difficult to struggle into. After all, applying a second skin wasn't something that people do everyday.  
  
After much fumbling, growling, grunting and snarling, threats in a long forgotten lanquage a now constant stream from his mouth, he managed to become fully clothed, price tags and all. Stepping out, he fixated himself with glraing at his lighter half, right now truly wondering who the more 'innocent' counterpart truly was.  
  
He did, however, enjoy the reaction of Yuugi practically swooning over him. Granted, it WAS another female action, but he wasn't going to complain.  
  
And, on his face, became fixated what Yuugi called his 'Sinister Smirk'. His yami's trademark.  
  
Heh, maybe he'd wear the leather afterall.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The two walked down the hall of the exessively large mall, bags in hand, Starbuck's styrofoam coffee cups at their lips. Yes, Yami found out that he liked the overly creamed coffee, too. With the chocolate, of course.  
  
Yuugi stopped him, pulling him over gently to look at a small stand that was set up in the middle, like so many other stands had been set up, to look at some of the Duel Monster cards that were displayed.  
  
Both were still walking quite slowly, as Yami's leg had yet to completely heal. It was, however, getting much better. Enough for him to fumble around and function, but not enough for him to run a marathon.  
  
And, of course, while the two were silently conversing, fate always takes a hand, and a not-to welcomed passerby saw them and, of course, decided to intervene.  
  
"Hello, Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi's head immediately snapped up, landing on a blue-eyed CEO who was standing next to them. Yami's arm wrapped protectively around Yuugi, a very low groul emitting. Crimson eyes filled with complete loathing. "biAw!"  
  
Stoic blue eyes looked over him scrupulously, taking in the new attire. "And what have you got on there?"  
  
Yami heard what the taller man had said via his mind link with Yuugi. He smirked. "dHr."  
  
Seto frowned. "Excuse me?"  
  
"S-Seto, what. . .what are you doing here?" Yuugi tried to pierce the tension.  
  
"Just passing through, Yuugi. Tell me, what are you still doing with. . ." the CEO of Kaiba Corp. sneered, "_him_?"  
  
Yami ground his teath together, eyes narrowed dangerously. He shifted from one foot to the other, and Seto noticed the slight, but only very slight, wince as he moved.  
  
"Sm Hr awy."  
  
Seto Kaiba smirked. "He doesn't even seem to be able to take care of himself."  
  
As much as Yuugi wanted to avoid a fight, he couldn't help but feel very annoyed at the man's attempts to anger them. Or, more specifically, Yami.  
  
"Tw stp n mdw Hna sm m-bAH wi, s3P'?!" He was now seathing, and Yuugi could feel it.  
  
"Seto, you really should leave now, less he does something rash."  
  
Seto growled.  
  
"Damn it, Kaiba, go!" Now the brunette was taken aback. Yuugi had not called him by his last name since the beggining of highschool. And he never cussed.  
  
He hissed. "Fine, I'll go."  
  
"mAr xprr." Yuugi chuckled at whatever it was the Yami had said.  
  
"How do you understand that?" Seto asked incredulously.  
  
"We're bonded, you dolt. I can hear his thoughts, and he mine."  
  
Stalking off with jealously, contempt, and cunfusion, Seto didn't look back when he heard them laughing with each other again. Gods, how he hated that Yami character.  
  
Yuugi hadn't meant to insult Kaiba. Truly, he hadn't. However, being bonded the way he was seemed second nature to him now, making it almost difficult for him to remember that nobody else knew what it was like. It seemed like everyone should know of his bond. But then he had to mentally slap himself. No one knew. None of them COULD know. Not without experiencing it for themselves.  
  
Yami found the insult quite funny, though, and kept chuckling to himelf the entire way home.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Translation time!  
  
biAw: mine  
  
dHr: leather  
  
Sm Hr awy: depart immediately  
  
Tw stp n mdw Hna sm m-bAH wi, s3P': You dare to speak with hate in the presence of me, the Son of Ra?!  
  
mAr xprr: wretched beetle  
  
Well, did you like? I hope so. And FF. net is back up! YEAH!!!!! 


	6. Buddies and late night chats

****

Tainted Submission 

__

Chapter 6 

Yuugi cracked an eye open, his bed feeling colder than usual. And he also had much more moving space. _Where the hell is Yami?_

Yawning with sleep, Yuugi allowed his muscles to stretch before he tried to get up. Trying to figure out where his darkness had gone, Yuugi opened up his senses completely, feeling enjoyment trickle down their shared link. Grumbling and grunting, he slowly and surely he picked himself up off the bed, heading downstairs. He took a peek at a clock on the living room wall, reading one am. He cursed to himself. 

The light in the kitchen was on, like he had expected it to be. Stumbling into the kitchen, he saw his darkness sitting down at the kitchen table, feet propped up, indulged in a container of chocolate pudding. 

Yami licked the spoon clean, then dipped it in for another spoonful. :-Hello aibou.-: 

Yuugi grunted in reply. :Hello, Yami. Midnight snack?: 

"Hai." 

Yuugi spared his darkness a glance as he wandered over to the fridge, pulling out the carton of orange juice and a cheese stick. Yami was learning Japanese rather quickly. 

He haphazardly left the two things he had pulled out on the table, getting himself a glass. 

Yami raised a sardonic eyebrow. :-Midnight snack, aibou?-: 

"Hai." 

Still half asleep, Yuugi poured himself a glass of juice, dropping his self in the next chair over. :You should go easy on that pudding, Yami. Ji-chan said he'd only buy one container a week. You've been going through two.: 

Yami pouted. :-I haven't been eating _that_ much.-: 

Yuugi spared his other a look. :Yeah, right.: 

:-By the way,-: Yami began, taking another spoonful of pudding. :-There's a person passed out on our kitchen floor, aibou.-: 

Yuugi almost choked on is cheese stick. :Excuse me?!: 

Yami gestured to the other side of the table, beyond their sight. :-He was asleep at the table when I walked in. I found it quite amusing when his snoring knocked him over to the floor, and yet he still didn't wake up.-: 

Getting up, Yuugi rounded the table, seeing that indeed, there was a person passed out on their kitchen floor. He was rather tall, and lanky, and donned a messy mop of blonde hair. :It's Jou!: 

:-…Jou?-: 

The young man was sleeping soundly on his back, mouth open, drool coming just out of the corner of his mouth. Yuugi looked on curiously. :Why in the world is there a clothes pin on his nose!?: 

Yami shrugged. :-His snoring was a bit a nuisance after a while.-: 

Yuugi sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. Bending down, he retrieved the pin. "Jou, wake up!" He nudged his shoulder. "Jou!" 

The other man mumbled incoherently as Yuugi's attempts at waking him seemed to be fruitless, mouth opening and closing like a drowning fish. 

"Jou!" 

He made a noise akin to that of a pig. "Wha.. who…" He looked up and saw Yuugi starring at him with concern. "Oh…ah, hey 'dere Yug'. Morni'n all ready?" Grinning stupidly, he sat up. 

Yuugi shook his head tiredly. "Iie. One A.M." 

Jou frowned. "I didn't wake you, did I?" 

Yuugi shook his head again. "No, already up." Yuugi stood upright, Jou following suite. "Huh. Dat's funny. You're never up early." 

"Blame him." Yuugi sat back down in his chair, gesturing over to Yami. Jou figured it must be his grandfather he was referring to. 

"Your Dad drinking again, tonight?" Yuugi questioned, Jou flopping over to the fridge. 

"Yeah, he's a real nut tonight." Grabbing a can of soda, he walked past Yami, smelling the chocolate pudding. "Didn't know ya liked pudd'n dat much Yug'." 

Yami's deep voice rumbled with his Egyptian response. 

Jou whirled around, seeing what he was sure his best friend Yuugi at the table eating chocolate pudding, then turned back around seeing Yuugi eating the rest of a cheese stick with a glass of orange juice. 

"What in da…" He looked at Yuugi questioningly. "Yug'? Bud? How come dere's two of ya?" 

"Jou, this is Yami. He's a bit new around here." 

Of course, by this time, Yuugi had explained to his darkness through their link that Jou was Yuugi's best friend all through high school, and that he often came over when his father was drunk and violent. Thankfully, come fall time they would be headed off to college, and Jou wouldn't have to deal with that anymore. 

"Relative of yours?" he asked bewildered. 

"No." 

"Friend?" 

"Sort of." 

Jou thought it strange that Yami kept on eating his pudding, not paying attention to anything else. Moving in a little more closely, Jou looked from the almost empty pudding container back to the dusky tanned face. Crimson eyes snapped on to him, warning him that he should not come any closer. 

Suddenly, his nose wrinkled. "Hnqt." He looked away, showing his distaste. 

Jou backed up, looking at Yuugi. "Wha'd he say?" 

Yuugi sighed. "He said you smell like beer." 

Jou huffed indignantly. "Yeah, well, tell him dat's what happens when your old man throws beer bottles at ya!" He sat down at the opposite end of the table, opening his can of soda. Yuugi was silent for a moment, eyes glazed over. He 'hmm' to himself. "You know, that's a good idea." 

Jou turned his emerald green eyes over to his friend. He suddenly noticed that Yuugi was actually a bit shorter than Yami. "What?" 

"Yami said that the spare bedroom isn't in use. You could just move in there till the fall time. I'm sure Ji-chan wouldn't mind." Yuugi, though, was not going to say that the only reason Yami had suggested it was to ease the worry Yuugi was experiencing for his friend. He honestly could care less about the other man. 

"Isn't what's 'is name use'n it?" Jou questioned. 

Yuugi shook his head. "No, we share a bedroom." 

"He sleeps on the floor?" 

"No." 

"You do?" 

"No." 

Jou was silent for a moment, knowing Yuugi's room was too small to hold two beds. "You share'n the bed?" 

Yuugi nodded his head. "Uh-huh." 

Jou looked back and forth between the two look-alike men, piecing this information together. Suddenly, he laughed. "It's about time you hooked up with somebody!" He gave his friend a hearty clap on the back. "So what language is he speak'n anyway? Can you speak it?" 

"In a way," Yuugi started. "He speak ancient Egyptian, but he's learning Japanese." 

Yami finally stood, put his spoon in the sink, and then threw away his empty pudding container. Coming up behind Yuugi, he wrapped his arms around his lighter counterpart, looking pointedly at Jou. "Mine." Kissing Yuugi on the temple, he grabbed his arm and began heading out of the kitchen. "Uh, goodnight, Jou. See you in the morning." Yuugi's retreating head disappeared into the shadows of the unlit house. "'Night Yug'." 

Well, that was interesting, to say the least. He sat silent for a moment, taking what he had just seen, then shook it, downing his drink. It was Yuugi's decision, not his. If he liked possessive boyfriends, that was his business. Right? Right. 

Ah, the hell with it. He needed more sleep before the sun decided to spread it obtrusive light on another bleak day. 

Yawning, he headed over to the couch, hoping that he just might be able to move into the spare bedroom. It _would_ be nice to get away from his father until college. Then he'd never have to see the likes of the dirty old man again. 

Well, guess he'd see in the morning. 

*****************************

OMFG. I jut realized that I haven't updated this since what, July? *cries* I'm so sorry every one! Really, I am. But, GODS I've had the worst case of writer's block on this one. No need to worry now, though. I've been sick for over a week, and have had loads of time to sit and think up knew ideas for this story. So enjoy the soon-to-be updates! 


End file.
